Fate
by GruviaGirl
Summary: Enter the Realm of Lightson High school, where a particular student has the largest effect on the universe. Enter the life of Luna Starshine, the highly mysterious and lonely senior. It is the first day of school and she senses the aura of a very important someone. What will unfold over the course of her story? Only the very limited amount of time left can tell...
1. Chapter 1

It is the beginning of the 2018-2019 school year. Everything is completely normal in my eyes: Art club on Thursday, chorus starting today, etc... But, to other people, they are preparing for the end of the world, my 400th birthday. I am one of a kind: Immortal, feared by all, ticking time bomb, and... extremely lonely. I am making my way to homeroom for the first day of senior year. I was preparing to be ignored for two final semesters before the world ends. As I approached homeroom, I felt that something has changed, but I don't know what. I entered the room, greeted my homeroom/A-period teacher Mrs. Raven, and she just said to sit anywhere. I thanked her and took a seat in the back corner, next to the fan. I grabbed a pencil from my backpack and set it on my desk. I looked up and saw fraternal twins, Gabriella and Gabriel enter the classroom laughing and sit in the desk in front of me, and the one next to it. I started wondering what the disturbance in the force was. I was deep in thought when the late bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw that all but the desk next me had been taken while I was thinking, so people entered earlier I assumed. The teacher, Mrs. Raven started walking up to the smart board. She rang her small bell she had hanging from it signalling the class to be quiet. Everyone looked her way and she opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, a nerdy looking guy with blue eyes, braces, glasses, dirty blonde hair that has a triangular lock of hair hanging over the center of his forehead, who was fairly tall, walk through the doorway panting. _Huh. He's actually pretty cute. He_ walked to the teacher and gave her a late pass.

"Sorry, ma'am about me being late. I just moved into town yesterday, so I had to get my schedule." The guy said.

"It's alright. After this week, just remember, if you are without a pass, you will get a detention. Take a seat. There is one in the back." Mrs. Raven said while taking the pass and motioning towards the desk to my right.

 _Crap. I have to sit next to someone in homeroom. And the person is a guy, not to mention he is cute. Just freaking great._

He walked down the center aisle to the desk and sat down. He took off his backpack and set it on the ground. He sighs and leans his head on his hand.

"Roll call! When your name is said, say here and raise your hand. Gabriel Hika."

"Here"

"Gabriella Hika"

"Here, I go by Gabb."

(Time Skip)

"Silver Lunarti"

The guy next to me raised his hand. _So that's his name._

"Here"

"Luna Starshine"

"Here"

I raised my hand. I saw some people look at me in disgust. Oh! I forgot to tell you! I am Luna. I have purple eyes, blue/silver hair, pale skin with a sparkly hue, and have a pencil behind my ear at all times. I am wearing a black shirt, a grey jacket, a simple pair of jeans, tan, tall boots that go up to my knees, and my Lunar amulet. My amulet is made of pure silver in the shape of the moon with the craters being made of blue moonstone. It was given to me from my parents when I was 5 years to do something, sadly I lost my memory over time. I am currently 399 years but have retained the look I had during my 18th year. Since I still look 18, it is required that I have to still attend school. In intervals of every ten years, I re-attend high school due to the special law that I am the only one who needs to follow. (Sigh) I look over to Silver and see he is drawing in a notebook. _Huh. He is a really great artist._ He drew with a piece of charcoal a extremely realistic woman and man holding hands walking down the coastline. _I wish I could draw like that. If only I had mastered that when I was younger. I guess it is too late now._ _I could try learning during the remaining 12 months, but for what? It's not like I'll have a universe to share it with, or if by chance I break the curse, I will die anyway. It's not worth it._

"Umm... You, the bluenette?"

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I turned towards the voice and it was Silver. When I saw his face, I saw my necklace emit a faint blue light. _Strange. That's never happened before._

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Silver asked. _It couldn't hurt._

"I guess. Just give it back by the end of class." I responded while grabbing two from my galaxy-themed backpack. I handed him one. When I did, my amulet glowed brighter. _Okay. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY NECKLACE?!_

"Thanks. Also, cool necklace. I've never seen one glow like that before. Just as long as it doesn't cause me glare." He commented, followed by a chuckle.

"Hehe. It's actually never done this before. I guess someone's aura is causing this."

"Cool. Hey, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name while I don't know yours?" I said in a cheeky manner.

He laughed," Well, I'm Silver."

"So, I'm Luna. Nice to meet you, Sil-"

"Mrs. Starshine, if you want to continue talking, why don't you and Mr. Lunarti share it with the class," Mrs. Raven spoke sternly.

I flushed a little bit due to the entire class was staring at Silver and I. I get stage fright, chills, nervous, and anything of that type of stuff, very easily. I immediately sunk a bit into my desk and stared at the floor. I saw Silver look terrified.

"You two, see me after class." I felt horrible. _I feel bad for Silver. He just got to this school and this is my fault. I would've thought that after going through high school over 5 times I wouldn't get into trouble on my (not so much) first day of senior year._

Class was pretty easy (due to the amount of times I have done this class), but still boring. Once the bell rang, students filed out into the halls.

Silver handed back my pencil," Thanks, Luna." I pushed it back into his hands, and as I did so, my amulet glowed again. _Maybe it's Silver's aura causing my necklace to go berserk. Wait, doesn't that make him…. The_ _ **One**_ _?_

"You can keep the pencil. I have a bunch, so there isn't any harm or need to owe me one," I said as a smile appeared on my lips as my cheeks took on a rosy hue. _I am certain now that he is. Silver has to be. No one has made me feel this way before in all my life._

Mrs. Raven walked back to Silver and I's desks. I was preparing for my death. She spoke," What was it you two were talking about that was distracting you from doing the warm-up?" I couldn't read the emotion she had.

Silver was about to talk, but I stopped him." Silver just needed to borrow a pencil, and we just introduced ourselves at the time being, due to if we (motioning to myself and Silver) were going to sit next to each other again we better get to know who the other is." Mrs. Raven looked deep into my eyes, but I stayed calm.

"Alright. I see no signs of lying, so you two are free to go. But, next time, bring a pencil to class, Silver."

"T-Thank you ma'am. I will. Sayōnara sensei. See you later, Lune" He winked at me as he left the classroom. Once again, my cheeks grew a rosy hue. I am pretty sure Mrs. Raven saw that and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Raven." I smiled.

" Sayōnara wa tori o aisuru," She smirked back. **(Author-Chan here. If you don't speak Japanese [Like me], use google translate...NOT SPONSORED!)**

I blushed and walked out the classroom. _And now my teacher ships the new guy with me…. What else is new?_ I checked my schedule and saw my next class was right next-door. _I guess I can just relax for 12 minutes and eat a snack._ I grabbed my granola bar from my pocket and started eating. _Wait, this isn't caramel oat. This is honey nut. I must've grabbed the wrong one. Whatever, both are pretty good._ I looked at my watch and saw that the bell is about to ring. I enter the classroom and see many people lined up on the wall. _I guess I should join them._ I walk over there. I scan through the crowd until I see a familiar face. _Wait, isn't that…_

 **Hey! Author-Chan here! Hope you enjoy the story so far. Sorry about the cliffhanger. But, that does ask the question…. Who did Luna see? Find out on the next chapter. I got to go. Bye! *waves at the fourth wall**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Fate...

I scan through the crowd until I see a familiar face. Wait, isn't that…

"Luna? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked me.

The only thing running through my head was _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap... Not her..._

"Umm... Hey Korrine..." I said. Korrine Ivy, the most popular girl at our school, student council Vice-President, senior with looks any girl would die to have, guys would kill to date her, rejects all guys, and also... My ex-Best friend... She has long, curly, blonde hair, emerald, almond-shaped eyes, eyelashes on fleek, and bold, Auburn, cat-eye shape glasses that compliment her face shape. She, in other words, is highly attractive. The reason why we aren't friends anymore, the fourth wall is asking me, is she was becoming very bossy, ignorant, rude, and untrustworthy. Basically, her personality did a complete 180 in the span of one day. She was my closest friend I've ever had, and before today...My only friend. She was the only one who understood and accepted me for who I was, regardless of my curse.

 _Wait, I never told the fourth wall about the curse. Basically, when I was born, back in 1619 ad, I had a deadly illness, only able to be cured with a forbidden magic spell passed down throughout all the generations of my family. It could cure any disease, regardless of the stage of it, causes immortality for the person who is cured as a bonus, but, all magic comes at a price: The person who casts the spell immediately falls under an unbreakable sleeping curse that causes eternal pain, and when the person with immortality reaches their 400_ year _, the Earth explodes. The only way to reverse all effects of the spell, the good and the bad, is for me to kiss my true love on the lips before the world explodes. My mother_ casted _the spell, regardless of my father's wishes. Her sacrifice saved my life. When I was five, I proved myself to my father and I inherited_ her sacred _Lunar amulet that protected her from most forms of magic. It also holds my family's darkest secrets that are hidden from me until one week before the end of the world, also known as July 7, 2020. On July 17, 2020, Earth will explode._

"How have you been, Lu? We haven't talked since my freshman year! I get I was a bit of a jerk, but still!" Korrine said. I clenched my hands into fists.

" Just a bit? After you, the only person who accepted who I was, abused me into oblivion, you really expect me to just forgive and forget? If I wasn't immortal, I would've DIED! My FIRST FRIEND IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, Korrine, being you, abandoned me on the streets and told my secret to the ENTIRE SCHOOL!" I yelled out in pure anger.

 _People around me backed up and stared at me in terror. I looked down at my hands and realized my hands were encased in lunar energy. I am a wizard who harnesses the power of the moon to heal as well as do immense pain. I only use my magic for healing those who actually trust me. But, if I get enraged, my power goes out of control without warning. I backed up a little and dispersed my magic. At least no one got hurt this time. Last time I lost control, I broke this one guy's arm and dislocated his knee. I hate being trained by father in magic. I am a disgrace to the family name. Here I am, almost harming someone out of anger while he only defended our kingdom. He was a hero. He saved us from the dark ones. When I was in my fifth year, we lived in the small Kingdom of The Stars. Most studied astrological science/magic, but no one was as strong as my father. Sir Elio Starshine, the most respected person in the kingdom due to his powers, was my father. He was called "Man of the Sun" since he specialized in solar magic. He also knew some lunar magic due to my mother, Selene Starshine, "Woman of the Moon". She was the strongest Lunar wizard in the entire world. When she was still alive, she taught father how to harness the power of the moon and use it in battle to attack her foes, but at the same time heal her friends. They were a dynamic duo who never lost a battle if they were fighting side by side. During the time they fought enemies, my parents fell in love. Soon enough, mother found out she was pregnant. When she learned that, she stopped fighting, but my father continued with her supporting him off the battlefield. They...were true love. After I was born and lost my mother, he stopped fighting to teach me magic. When I was five, our kingdom was attacked by the dark ones. The dark ones are wizards who use forbidden magic of the darkness. They are immune to all magic except solar and lunar magic. All the people in my village only studied planetary science...all other than my father... The man of the sun was drawn back to the battlefield, but before he left, he evacuated the village and put me in charge due to he was leader of town. I just know down deep inside that he died. Since I was only five when I became ruler, people began rebelling against me and I couldn't control them. One night, I decided to flee the village and sought shelter in a nearby cave. I set up camp there and used the very basic solar magic I knew to create an eternal fire to keep me warm and to cook food. Before I left, I created a pack that contained many containers filled with food, water, spare changes of clothes as well as shoes, knives, a sword, and a blade sharpener. I wore a simple pair of home-made toed shoes, full pants with pockets, a long-sleeved shirt, and my hair was up in a bun. On the hike to find a suitable cave with a nearby forest and water source, I realized I have to sacrifice my long, wavy, blue and silver hair if I was going to survive. When I was completely set up, I sat by the fireside and grabbed my sword. I knew what had to be done. I took a deep breath and sliced my hair into a messy pixie cut. A couple tears fell down my cheeks. Followed by many more. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep. I survived off the land for ten years, whilst still keeping my hair short, until one day I woke up in what seemed like a castle. I was confused and immediately checked to make sure my amulet was still around my neck. I was relieved when I felt the smooth surface of the charm. I yelled for help asking if anyone was out there due to I was locked inside that room. After when seemed like half an hour, a hooded figure opened the door and entered. They were staring at the ground for like thirty seconds not moving or saying anything, freaking me out, and then looked up at my face. I couldn't tell who it was. Then, suddenly, the person removed their hood and I gasped. It was a person I hadn't seen for most of my life... The boy who used to bully me before I left the village, Kyle. He has highly saturated deep blue hair, gray eyes, a scar over his left eye, blinding it, and a muscular build. He was wearing a black reaper-_ esc _hooded cloak. Kyle isn't using the hood right now so I knew who he was._

 _"Are you okay, Luna? Why did you leave the village?" He gently spoke._

 _"I-I couldn't take it anymore. How was a clueless, harmless, weak five-year-old supposed to manage an entire village?" I said._

 _"You could've asked for help. My family would've helped you."_

 _"I know that now, but why do you, the boy who used to bully me, care about me?"_

 _"I didn't realize until you were gone that... I loved you." He said with kind eyes while blushing._

 _"Kyle..." I was in shock and didn't know how to handle that. I saw the door was still open. So, I ran towards Kyle, acting like I was about to hug him, and juked him out, running out the door. I locked it behind me. It's a good thing that I mastered dodging and being speedy. I ran out of there and back into the woods. I continued living out there for 300 years when I decided to come out of hiding. I saw how much civilization had changed. Buildings were everywhere._ Overtime _, I had changed my outfit to deal with the change of time. Before I ventured out, I took a bath in the river and changed into my hand-made skirt the goes down slightly more than my knees, a naturally green dyed short sleeve t-shirt, and some toed shoes similar to_ my original _pair I wore. My hair was to my shoulders at that time, with its shimmering blue and silver tones. I made myself a tool to detangle my hair so, I looked presentable. Although I was 315, I looked like an average 18-year-old. I walked the streets until I came across a school building. It was a high school. Over the time spent in forests, I found old textbooks and learned how to read, write, do_ math _, and learned some science as well as social studies. So many people threw away some amazing books of knowledge. It was the seventh month of the year_ being _July. I had just turned 315 a couple days back, so I had 85 years left. No one knew that I existed. I walked up to the school and rang the doorbell. A man answered the door._

 _"Do you need something, miss?"_

 _"Is this Lightson High?" I asked._

 _"Yes, this is."_

 _"I would like to apply to attend next school year."_

 _"Okay. Follow me. You need to fill out some paperwork then."_

 _"Alright." He entered and I followed. I filled out paperwork and I was accepted due to he was intrigued by my story._

 _"The only thing I ask of you is that you don't tell others of your past. I don't want you to get bullied. Also, I have a proposal for you: I will give you shelter, food, water and pay for your school expenses, as long as you get a job, help with paying the taxes/your own personal needs, and don't get in trouble." He said._

 _"I accept." I smiled._

 _"Welcome to Lightson High, Luna Starshine. I am the Principal, Mr. Ross, but as long as you are not at school during the school day, you can call me Roger." Roger said. I followed his rules and attended school. Roger helped me get back on my feet for the first time since my dad died. Even after Mr. Ross died, I still reattended school due to I loved it and I had the money. Even to this_ day _I attend. Which reminds me..._

Korrine was on the verge of tears. "Luna...I am extremely sorry, just don't hurt me. That was three years ago. A person can change a lot in three years. I thought you heard. My boyfriend was abusing me and how I release my anger is through attacking. I was very stressed then which doesn't help me either!"

"This is exactly why I don't do relationships, Korrine! I don't need to be with some guy to be happy!"

"So, you aren't going to take one for the entire planet to save us all?! That is the most selfish, greedy, and ignorant this I have heard in my entire LIFE! Korrine yelled.

"I NEVER said that! I WILL take my own life for the planet! I just don't do relationships!" I argued. I sensed a teacher enter the room and immediately stopped talking. I really don't want to get a detention, suspension, or expelled on the first day this year. I guess Korrine sensed it too and shut her mouth.

"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Heartfillia. (Do you get the reference? Review and say who the teacher is and from what show. Good luck!) I will be your Social Studies teacher this school. Year. Now, time for the seating arrangements. Every table has two chairs, so everyone will si next to another. Out of all 35 other students, I had to sit next to Korrine...Just my luck.

During the entire time, I was in a glaring contest with her. After what seemed like forever, class was finally over. Thank god.

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry about this chapter being published earlier and t just being some random code. I'm pretty sure it glitched out earlier. I would've addressed this earlier, but I was at school... (-_-') I have to do a couple eternity of homework now. I got to go. Bye! *waves at fourth wall


	3. Authors Note!

Hey people, Author-Chan here! I am so very sorry for not updating this book last week. Here's the summary of what happened: Sundays and Mondays I just take it easy, relaxing, planning on writing on Friday. Tuesday, after A-period gym, I went home from school sick. Wednesday-Thursday, I was still feeling sick, but luckily, my school was canceled bc of a snowstorm. Friday, my mom informs me about an all-day female select chorus festival which we learn 5 SONGS IN ONE DAY AND PERFORM THEM LESS THAN 8 HOURS LATER! Basically, I was booked all day Friday. And Saturday, like every Saturday, went over to my Grandmom's for most of the day, stayed home for a couple of hours, ate dinner, and rushed over to my mom's best friend's (She's basically like my second mom who lives down the street) house, staying over until almost midnight. I get it was possible to quickly throw a chapter together in the amount of time I wasn't doing anything, but I didn't want to rush a chapter of my book. I want this book to meet my standards and I was 100% that if I threw a chapter together in that time, it would be very rushed and not meeting my standards of what I publish. Hope you understand. Well, I got to go start writing chapter 3 now. Bye! *waves at the fourth wall


	4. Chapter 3

-Time Skip to E-Period-

Luna's POV

I walk out my LA class after two classes of boredom. After the encounter with Korrine, nothing too important happened. Mrs. Heartfillia, the new SS teacher seems pretty chill, but when she's angry, she. Is. Terrifying. My LA teacher, Ms. Redfox, is really cool. She is a total bookworm and is so short! Regardless, I am walking down the hall to my next class, advanced sorcery. The few people who know magic started teaching classes around the world teaching people how to use magic, due to there are less than a hundred magic users left. Magic...Is dying. With less and fewer people using it, the amount of magic energy has decreased, but if the numbers rise in magic users, the energy level will increase. I entered the class and found my seat. I sat down and began humming my favorite song, Boulevard of Broken Dreams. After a little bit, me humming turned into softly singing.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beatin'." I took a breath and heard someone join in. I didn't know who it was, but I just went with it and continued.

"Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Until then I walk alone!" After that, I turn to see who was singing. From their voice, I immediately knew it was a guy. I turned, I saw Gabriel, one of the Hika twins, standing behind me. _Wait, he was the one was singing? I never knew he liked that song. He actually is pretty good._ I heard a few people, including the teacher, Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar, clapping. _Crap. I forgot I was at school... The entire class probably won't let that go easily._ Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar. I will be your advanced sorcery teacher this semester. Okay, everybody, get into a circle around the classroom." Everybody did so. "We will go around the circle clockwise, saying our names, the type of magic that you specialize in, and a random fact about yourself. I will start. I am MiraJane Strauss-Dreyar. I use transform magic with my most used being the Satan Soul. My fun fact is that when I was in school, I was considered the shipping queen."

"I am..."

-Time skip to my turn-

 _Well here goes._ "I am Luna Starshine, specializing in lunar magic. My fact is that...Ummm...I...Umm.."

"Well, I don't know, you are almost 400 years old, the reason both your parents are dead, you are the most hated person in the school, will destroy the earth in 11 months? Pick one already!" Coal Xalure, my ex-boyfriend from freshman year, said. My hands started shaking. He broke up with me after he learned about my secret regarding my past after Korrine told the entire school. Before that, he beat me up. Coal broke my arm, sprained my left wrist, and fractured my ankle. Not only did he break me physically, Coal, that bastard, broke me mentally. He terrorized me saying it was all my fault that my parents died, that I was stupid, ugly, and a waste of a life.

 _No. Not him. I can't go through this again. I just can't._ I felt people glaring at me. My breathing became heavy. I felt tears storm from my eyes. I wanted to just run out the room, not looking back. But I didn't. My feet wouldn't run. Instead, my legs collapsed. I fell to the ground in tears. I knew he was right. Everyone wanted me dead.

I felt my magic pulsing through my veins. The light bulbs shattered. The room was dimly lit moonbeam being emitted from my body. My tears were glowing a mysterious bright blue-grey. My usually tightly curled hair completely straightened itself instantaneously. I staggered stood up and looked up at Coal with tears in my eyes. All the class was backing up fast and looking onward in terror. My left hand crept onto the back of my right, reinforcing my power.

"B!tch, this is what you deserve for what you did to me," I said unconsciously, unaware of what I was saying or doing. _New Moon Blast._ My eyes glowed white and I lost vision as a large pillar of blue and gray was launched towards Coal.

"Luna, don't do this!" I saw the outline of Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar transform into her Satan Soul form and run into the beam.

 **Hello! Author-Chan here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter It took me all day to write. This is the most action-packed thing I have ever written in my entire life. If the cursing offends you, I'll say just deal with it. I understand this chapter is terribly short, but I had to write this in little sessions because my cousins who live far away were over for a few hours.I demand you to calm the frig out Luna! Heh... Yugioh Abridged memes... Regardless, I have to go. I love you all so fricken much. Bye! *Waves at the Fourth Wall that was missing the last chapter...Oops**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously on Fate..._

 _"Luna, don't do this!" I saw the outline of Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar transform into her Satan Soul form and run into the beam._

 _Now..._

Luna's POV

After the beam was launched, I closed my eyes, shook out my head, and ran out of the classroom with my phone in my jacket pocket. _No. I just lost control. I am extremely sorry Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar. I hope you are alright._ Tears streaming down my face, I run to the courtyard to clear my head. As soon as I reach the courtyard, I enter the small field of trees where science classes visit later in the year and sit underneath the tree I planted when I attended Lightson High, a Chinese Cherry Blossom tree. Since it's still summer, its flowers are an elegant pastel pink.

 _Flashback to 1935 at the Very Same Spot_

 _My hands are covered in dirt as I look at the newly planted Chinese Cherry Blossom Tree I just put into the ground with my own two hands. I smile up at Roger, the Principal. That tree was my senior year gift to the school. It had taken me the entire first day of Summer Vacation to plant that tree. The moon was shining down on the tree. He smiled back at me._

 _"So, Luna, how was high school?" Mr. Ross asked me._

 _"It was the best time of my entire life! I met some of the nicest people ever! I am so thankful that you allowed me to attend these last four years. I had so much and learned so much. How can I ever repay you?" I got up and hugged my 'foster' father. He chuckled._

 _"All I need is for you to be happy, Luna. Your smile can change lives. Never stop smiling, Child of the Universe. Just keep your smile." Mr. Ross said with tears in his eyes. I smiled and laughed._

 _"You know I will! I promise."_

 _"Also, I need to tell you something, Lu." He said seriously. I was concerned._

 _"What is it? You can trust me with anything." I asked being the curious person I was._

 _"I'm going to retire. I have had an amazing 63 years and for my remaining time, I want to be able to be relaxed, and not stressed out managing an entire school. I can die any day now. As you know, my dear wife, Margeret, died five years ago. That means that I could drop dead any minute. I need you to follow your destiny. Accomplish what you were born to do. Save the world from that spell. It's your_ _ **Fate**_ _, Luna Starshine. I know you can do it. Follow your heart. It will never lie. As soon as you see the one, you will feel it in your heart. Come on. Let's go home."_

 _"Roger that, Roger." I smiled. I walked beside him back home._

 _The next morning, I woke up early and started making breakfast. When it was finished, I brought him breakfast in bed. When I opened his door, I dropped the platter with the food. Tears started departing from my eyes and hit the ground, dampening the hardwood planked floors. Roger, Mr. Ross, my 'foster' father, the person who gave me a fighting cause, who gave me a roof over my head, who actually believed that I would save the world from that spell... was lying dead on his bed. The tears wouldn't stop. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and living room combo. I grabbed my keys and left the house, locking the door in the process. I had puffy eyes and a frown on my face as I slowly walked through the town grimly. Usually while walking down that road, a smile was plastered on my face, so everyone was staring at me as if saying," What's wrong?" The entire time I was sniffling holding back the flood of tears. When I got to the Police Station, I told them about Roger and told them my address. They brought me back home in their car and took his lifeless body. I didn't have work that day, so I spent it just cleaning the house. During the time I was cleaning, I found his favorite book on a shelf. I got a little emotional. I was about to just set the book down and finish cleaning, but a slip of paper fell out from the book to the floor. That paper had an idea for a book, and the writer asking me to write that into a story along with a small note: "Child of the Universe, please write the dabble into a book. That is my final wish. Also, remember, if you are lost, just look into your heart and you will see a map. Never stop smiling, Lu." After a year, the book was finally finished. Most loved my book and I decided to write more. After that, I wrote many books, some getting more attention than others. In 1960, I stopped writing professionally because I lost inspiration._

 _Flashback Over_

I hadn't realized is that during the flashback I had started crying. _It's been close to a hundred years since... He died._ I wiped away my tears and stood up. I looked around me and saw a blossom was falling from my tree. I immediately grabbed it and looked at it. I fished a bobby pin out of my pocket and attached the flower to it. I pinned it in my hair and walked over to the pond to adjust it. I saw that my hair had gone back to normal after a while. I slimly smiled and grabbed my travel notebook as well as my writing pencil behind my ear. I flipped to my current page and saw what the dabble of the story was. _A Tragic Love Story. So basically my story. I'll consider writing it._ I heard quick footsteps approach the courtyard. _Crap. If I'm caught not being in class, I'll get detention! I have to hide!_ I ran silently through the courtyard to my tree and cast an invisibility spell on the tree and me. I held my breath as I saw a silhouette approach where I was. As the person came into the light, I saw it was Gabriel. His brown eyes meeting my purple ones. His strawberry blonde hair was shining in the sunlight. I relaxed. He stepped forward and grabbed my arm, smirking.

"I can see through invisibility and vision altering spells. You should know this." Gabriel said. I blushed a little."Come on. I was sent to get you out of class. I have known you the last few years and I know that going to your tree clears your head. " He started walking away, and I followed. When we got back, it was a miracle that no one was hurt. Apparently, when I launched a New Moon Blast, Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar did change into Satan Soul and created a shield protecting Coal. After it was confirmed that nobody was harmed when I lost control, they resumed the circle. When we got back, Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar, who had long ago revert back to normal, asked me to stay after class. She recommended a brand of gloves that conceal magic power so if I lose control again. I thanked her and walked out of class. I walked down to the cafeteria and got out my lunch. I was mid-sandwich when I saw Silver approach my table. I wiped my mouth of sandwich crumbs and smiled. All of lunch, we talked about our pasts. He's had a pretty normal life, even more so when compared to mine. In the end, we exchanged phone numbers, making me smile. As soon as he saw my smile he instantly it up.

"Yiu really should smile more. You have such an amazing smile. It can light up the darkest shadows." Silver said with a smile while pushing my hair out from in front of my face. All of this caused me to blush and my amulet lit up dimly.

"T-Thanks, Silver," I said. _Why the hell did I stutter? Don't tell me that... Crap_

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! Author-Chan here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't kill me for adding in a Love Triangle!** **🙊🙊🙊 Ths took a two-hour writing session listening to Green Day and other similar artists on iHeart. The entire time, I was switching between rocking out and writing. I frgot to say this last chapter, but Happy Spring Break! To those who celebrate, Happy early Easter Fools! (I dubbed this years Easter 'Easter Fools' Because of it also being April Fools day this year. My logic.) I have to eat breakfast. I'm STARVING! Bye! *Waves at the fourth wall**


	6. Chapter 5

Luna's POV

Crap. I can't be… I just can't. You know what? I need to just think over everything. But how do I get out of here…

"Thanks… Oh yeah! I just remembered that I need to research this one thing in Advanced Sorcery. I have to go. Gomenasai, Silver." I nodded as I collected my books. I saw SIlver look disappointed as I left. As soon as I got out of the cafeteria, I ran to the courtyard and found my tree. I sighed as I sat down. I took a deep breath and started reviewing the events so far today.

First meeting up with my ex-best friend, then almost killing my ex-boyfriend, almost destroyed the school in the process, my locket going crazy, found another person with the same taste of music as me, made my first friend in a long time, finally decided to start a book for the first time in thirty years, etc. Wow today has been very hectic.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't hear a person approaching me. Only when I heard them clear their throat did I realize someone was there. I looked up to see a familiar face. She had long, strawberry blonde curls, put into two matching French braids on the back of her head. Around her neck was a simple black string choker that was braided. She was wearing jean shorts, a tie-dye shirt, and simple teal sneakers. Around her wrist was a Golden bracelet.

"You're Luna, right?" She assumed.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well, it's nice to properly meet you. Hi, I'm Gabriella. I'm pretty sure that we have had a few of the same classes through the past couple of years we've attended Lightson High." Gabriella spoke with a smile. I chuckled as I stood up.

"Actually, I've attended here way longer than you. Regardless, it's nice to actually formally meet someone without them running away screaming after learning who I am." I admitted. I saw Gabriella look confused.

"Two years is barely anything, you know! No need to make it seem like forever. Sheesh." She ("and I do declare" hehehehehehhe Yugioh abridged memes… Author-Chan will leave now…) declared. I busted out laughing at her unknowingness. "Okay. What's so funny? I don't follow."

I wiped the tears from my eyes as my laughter subsided. " Heh. 'Two years'. That's hilarious." I chortled. Gabriella still looked as if she didn't understand. Then, I realized. If I had never talked to her and she wasn't here when the entire school found out my secret, Gabriella didn't know about my curse. My eyes widened.

"Prepare yourself for something crazy. I guess you never heard. I am definitely not a regular teen. I am not even a teenager. I am almost 400 years old. I have a curse. Basically, in a nutshell: Born with an illness, my mother cast a lunar spell to sacrifice herself so I wouldn't die, causing the balance to be off, forcing the earth to explode in 11 months from now. Only way to reverse means I have to kiss my true love, killing us both, causing anyone else who would be affected by the curse saved, and the world will not end...yet. Additionally, I don't know any way for my soul mate and I to both live after my b-day as if we break the curse, death, and if we don't, even more death." I clarified, followed by me sighing loudly, taking a deep breath. Gabriella "looked stunned.

"You're serious?"" She asked. I nodded. "I understand the curse part, but why didn't you just find a wizard who could help you? There are some spells I know that can alter magic spells that have been cast previously. Give me one sec' to find that one." Gabriella closed her eyes and began to chant some words that I couldn't understand."Μητέρα Κυρ, ικετεύω ότι δώσατε στο βιβλίο σας μαγικά ξόρκια επάνω μου. Γυρίστε τις σελίδες του χρόνου για να αλλάξετε τη μαγεία των γαλαξιών. Επιτρέψτε μου να δω το Βιβλίο του Μεγάλου Φωτός." (Mother Sun, I beg you gave your book magical spells on me. Turn the pages of time to 'change the magic of the galaxies'. Let me see the Book of the Great Light!)

I was looking at her as if she was crazy. Then, what I saw next made my jaw drop. Gabriella's strawberry blonde hair started floating as a transparent, golden yellow book appeared before us. The book emitted this strong sense of power I haven't felt in a long time. Its pages started flipping in the blink of an eye, and then, suddenly stopped. She stepped forward and touched the pages delicately, emitting a sparkle. Gabriella's eyes scanned the pages until she found the spell she was looking for. She smiled as she looked my way.

"All I need to activate this spell is Wing of Phoenix and Tears of the Moon. I may not be able to stop the world from ending, but I can change the consequences to be less gruesome, like making you two blind or something like that." Gabriella offered. If it was even possible, my jaw went wider.

"Wait, for real? You have the magic to do that?" I asked unsurely.

"Well, as long as I have the proper ingredients, yep. I have the Wing of Phoenix back at my apartment, but I still need the Tears of the Moon though." Gabriella trilled. My eyes widened.

If this girl is able to change my curse, I may be able to live a semi-normal life after this entire thing is over!

"If I may ask, are you a Lunar Wizard?" Gabriella spoke gently snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, but why does that have anything to do with this?" I queried.

"Then all I have to do is make you cry real tears. Tears of the Moon are just tears from a Lunar Wizard. You see, inside their tears is pure silver whilst phoenix wings are pure gold, so when they are melted into one, combined with some pure magic energy, you can alter any curse, spell, or anything of that manner. It all depends on the amount of magic put into the spell. The more magic used, the more possibilities for altering. If I had to guess, for this I believe it would take about an entire wizard's magic, if they are moderate level wizards. But, this would then require a sacrifice as a wizard completely drained of their magic power dies." Gabriella acknowledged. I nodded.

"We could talk about this later, Gabriella. I need to think. Plus, I have to stop by my locker. I forgot my science textbook. Can I have your number so we can sort this out?" I suggested.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure. Just give me a sec' to grab my phone." She spoke as she swung her backpack around and grabbed her phone. Expertly, she entered in the passcode and made it to the texting screen. She looked up for a second signaling me to start reciting my number.

"267-597-XXXX" I spoke as Gabriella entered in my number followed by texting me, 'Hey Lu-Lu! It's Gabb! :D'. I felt a buzz in my pocket and saw that I got the text. I laughed as I read it. As I looked up, Gabriella was laughing. I learned that she had science and gym with me later on in the day. We walked to my locker as the two of us discussed what we thought our science teacher was like. It turns out, the two of us have a lot in common.

This is going to be a fun year. Hectic, but fun. I can't wait.

-Hey you amazing people. I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. I was busy with PSSA's, tests, homework, stuff at home, and so much more. When I got a chance to write a chapter it deleted itself without notice. I get it sounds like I'm just making excuses, but I am sincerely sorry. I will do my best to get out updates faster. Author-Chan out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Author-Chan here! Weren't expecting to see me update today, huh? Well, I got inspired and carried through. Before we get started, I have an announcement. Sit down though…**

 **THIS BOOK WILL ONLY BE X 10 CHAPTERS LONG MEANING (at least)**

 **FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS CHAPTER**

 **But don't worry! There will be two sequels! I'll explain more once Fate, the first book, is finished. Now, onto the chapter!**

Luna's POV (Do I even need to clarify this anymore? This story has always been in her POV anyway?)

As I am walking down the hall to science, Gabbriella is accompanying me as we have the same schedule for the final classes of the day. We are laughing about how long it took for us to finally meet. I _understand that our school is pretty big, but how come I don't remember her being in any of my classes in the past or seeing her in the yearbook? I need to research this later. This is driving me crazy._

 _"Hey, you here? Lu? Sun to Moon come in Moon!"_ Gabbs _trailed off with uncertainty, popping my bubble of pure thought tuning out the world._

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking about the Summer project that I never started for Advanced Sorcery where I need to master an original spell and show Mrs. Strauss-Dreyar that's due tomorrow… I still don't know what I am going to do for it." I spoke, semi-honestly. _Well, it's true I hadn't started that project at all, but I lied about what I was thinking about… Sorry,_ Gabbs _…_

"Really? You haven't started that? It was really easy! I just mumbled some ancient Greek text about a brick and cast an eternal fire. I'm not kidding here when I say I got full points!" Gabbs replied receiving an inaudible gasp from me.

"You really did that?" I asked in disbelief. She returned with a nod. "That could save me a good amount of time, but I really need to improve my attacking arsenal as I only have one fully mastered of Lunar Magic, but it is extremely dangerous to all around me and can only be activated once every 30 days since it needs the entire time to charge, to the point where it even does any damage at all: The Full Moon Shock. I absorb the power of the Moon from the entire month and contort it into whatever form I need it to take with the size depending on the amount of Lunar energy absorbed, followed by firing it at my opponent(s). Since I haven't used the attack for four full years, or approximately 50 cycles of the moon, since I have been attending here and focusing on the important matters, such as finding the person to help me save the world and working, the power level would be off the charts!" I crescendo from basically my regular speaking voice to borderline shouting causing the people around me to stare. **(... Calm the frig down Luna…)**

When I saw people staring intensely at Gabbriella and me, I took a deep breath and basically ran down the hall. _I hate being the center of attention so much. I don't want people to assume stuff about me from that since it will ruin my good name, make it look like I am an evil person, whereas I'm not, who isn't planning to save the world from herself. This is all because no one has taken time to go out of their way to talk to me and get to know the real me._ I looked behind m _e to see if_ Gabbriella _had caught up, when I saw her, standing completely still, back where we were talking. I walked to the side of the hall and set down my books. Maybe she has anxiety? I guess I need to step out of my comfort zone and go get her out of a crowd. Deep breaths for a friend. Let's go_. I started approaching the crowd and felt my heart rate quicken. _Calm down. This is for_ Gabbs _. You can do this._ I put one foot in front of the other and pushed my way through the crowd, followed by glances from the people around me. I took and deep breath and stepped into the center of the crowd and felt the entire hallway eyes on me. I took another deep breath to steady my heart rate. I looked up from my shoes and up at the crowd.

"It ought to be impolite to stare, you people should know this. I inquire you people have something better to do than just stare at a fellow classmate. If you excuse me, I'll be on my way now. Have a good day." I spoke with wisdom and calmness in my voice as I grabbed Gabbriella's wrist. I whispered,"Gabbs, we have to get to class." Without looking, I feel her nod as we proceed down the hall.

As we are walking, I feel so empowered from that mini-speech of mine. Because of this, I accidentally walked into someone's shoulder. _CRAP. I couldn't tell who it was because they were wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up. I saw them take out an earbud and turn to face me. Why did I have to run into him? Why?_ **(Author-Chan here. I originally planned on ending the chapter here, but it would have been too short...)**

His black hair was hanging over half of his right eye. A scratch-like scar was over his left eye. His eyes were a shade or two darker than crystalized

Standing in front of me is the man that ruined freshman year this time around and the time following. He toyed with my heart, abused me, gave me false hope, and drove me into depression following the break-up: Coal Xalure.

"Oh, look who it is: The Old Lady destined to destroy the world. She's literally running back to me. That is pathetic." Coal leered with a smug smirk.

"Excuse me, but I would never run back to you. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as I was talking. Otherwise, I would have stayed away from Satan, himself! "I snarled without missing a beat.

"How can you avoid yourself? You are really losing your touch. I'm surprised you haven't lost it yet, considering your age." He provoked.

"I'm talking about you, scumbag. Age comes with great wisdom from experience. Before you even criticize me further, who has been on the Honor Roll their entire school life, never missed a single day, as well as juggling their own bakery, book writing, and Select Girls' Choir? Not to brag or anything, but I know that you haven't done all that. The only thing you have done is ruin the possible final few years of school by just attending Lightson." I shouted attracting the eyes of others, and Gabbs behind me. I started seeing my veins glow blue.

I heard him laugh, mocking me. "Still salty? You never change. It has been a pleasure ruining your life, my personal punching bag."

My hands tightened into fists as my skin emitted a blue glow as the light from my veins grew brighter. "Coal, everyone has a reason for their behavior. What is yours? Parents divorced? Missing parent(s)? Orphaned? Abusive parent/friend/significant other? Let me know when I get it right." I consoled while doing my best to keep my magic under control since my heart is preparing to release The Full Moon Shock. While saying this, my hair started shining like the rest of my body a faint blue. _I can't let this jerk get the best of me by forcing my power with his words. I must stay calm. I can't let him win this one. Deep breaths._

"Nope. Couldn't be any farther off. I just do it to see the look on your face." Coal mocked. This caused me to lose control and start my Full Moon Shock. When I started the release, Gabbriella grabbed my arm, and in turn, I turned to face her. Her eyes had a look as if they were telling me to just let it go. I nodded and dispersed my power.

"Hmph. You aren't worth my time." I snapped as I guided Gabbriella away from there. Then, after two of us made our way to the science wing, guess who I saw? Silver. And I guess he saw me too as he came rushing over to me. I guess I stick out like a sore thumb at this school since I am almost six foot and have long blue and metallic silver hair. As he approaches us, Gabbriella stops dead in her tracks, catching my attention. I look over at her and her eyes are glowing a bright golden yellow.

"Gabbriella, are you okay?" I asked being very concerned. No reply. "Gabbs? Can you even hear me?" Still no reply. I pushed her shoulder lightly but to no avail. "Gabbriella?" Like before, there was no reply. Then, her entire body started glowing a Golden Yellow as her hair started undoing the braids. Along with this, her entire body started rising from the floor making Silver and I gasp. Then, what I saw changed my life forever.

 **Author-Chan Here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I stayed up late last night writing this. So, any guesses of what's happening to** Gabbriella **? I don't think any of you will guess this plot twist. Also, about the news said **in **the beginning of the chapter. That is true. I am writing this series like this because this summer, I am completely booked out: June-In school until around the 22(Yes, I am still in school. Shocker.), My one aunt's wedding where I am a Junior Bridesmaid in. July: I am free for a week, rest of month Summer Program. August: My other Aunt's wedding. During the summer, when I am free, I will be planning out the next book in the series. Don't worry, it won't be a new plot, just a continuation of this book, separated by an event that has a huge event, as well as a few week time-skip. There will be a couple things that change, but they won't be so dramatic it ruins your vision of the character, so basically like a tattoo or hairstyle. I also will be editing the chapters on days where I don't update, to prepare this book so far for ending. Well, I have to go. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Luna's POV (I'll just put this here because shut up)

As I see Gabbriella raise into the air, glowing a golden yellow, I see sparks fly out of her body. _What the actual hell?_ Then, her hair frees itself from the braids, leaving her, now curled, strawberry blonde hair in its wake. Then, her choker starts turning into a loose, pure gold chain with a small bead that opened into a small sun charm made of Yellow Topaz, with the rays being made of Golden droplets. Her hair then slowly started ombre-ing into a red with golden streaks as it curled tightly and loosed itself, but only extending to her shoulders. Her eyes also lightened to a faint mint green color. Then. she just fell out of the air from 10 feet in the air. As she fell, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gabriel running down the hall to her. Before I had a chance to react. Gabriel had caught her (bridal style) in the nick of time.

"Are you okay, Stell?" He asked Gabbriella concerned. _Stell? Is that short for Stella? I thought her name was Gabbriella? Unless… She had someone who used illusion magic to implant false memories, give her a new appearance, and a name change, into Lightson High's student's minds. Then, why wouldn't it affect me? Maybe I just am immune to their magic. The only illusion magic user I know is Gabriel, but I thought he could only see through it, not actually control it? Regardless, this means he probably has more magic than I had thought._

"I'm fine, Gabriel. But, the illusion wore off. Can you let go of me now?" She spoke gently. Gabriel nodded and did so. She dusted off her shorts as she stood. I saw Silver run over to the three of us. Gabriella walked over to me. I made a fist with my right hand and slipped my thumb over my ring finger, raising the rest a little doing so as I spun that hand in a star-shaped formation, freezing time for everyone except Silver, Gabriel, Gabbriella, and I.

Gabbriella sighed. "I guess I have a bunch to explain, don't I? *chuckle"

"Yes you do. Start." I snapped. I saw Silver look semi-confused since he doesn't know who she is. _I don't think I do either…_

Gabbriella and Gabriel look at each other and sigh. "Okay. I am not really Gabriel's sister… I'm not even his age! I'm… 389 years old, Lu… I… am your sister." She said with tears forming as my eyes widened. "My real name is Stella. Stella Starshine. I've been searching for you for a very long time, sister. 300 years to be exact. I spent my first 89 years learning my magic from father, followed by leaving to train when he passed. After I was born, father and I were always on the run from the Dark Ones, who were trying to take us captive. So, he was unable to defeat them when he was raising you, a decade previously. During his battle with them the first time, he was captured and held captive for five years. Then, It was discovered that he escaped. When a manhunt for him was occurring, he forged my necklace bit by bit, and put a strand of his hair, and one from our mother, inside the compartment, as well as an eternal flame. This is a spell where you can create a child, but it needs five years of no magic usage to ensure the user has enough power. After five years on the run from the law, the spell was finally complete. Then, he had to activate it by closing the locket and show it to the sun at noon. Then, a bright light shines if done correctly and then has to be shot with all of the energy that they collected during the past five years, which took the shape of me. So basically, my body is pure Solar Magic, so I was born with full knowledge of all the spells, as well as full access to the one book which contains the laws of the universe, the meaning of life, every answer to everything, every spell in existence, and the way everything will end: Lives, the world, relationships, even shows that haven't even launched yet! I know all of this just because of the book. It also told me all about mother, father, and most importantly, you. Father never told me about you. I was just bored when I fully mastered my magic that I decided to read about the past of our family in the book when I learned of your existence. I learned everything about you and began to track you down. Then, this year, I finally found you, but I kept my distance because I was made aware that you didn't know about me. I then ran into Gabriel, who I also had learned about, and told him of my situation and asked him to help me." Stella made open about shamefully, handing the floor over to Gabriel. He took a very deep breath to calm down.

"I agreed to help her hide her identity. I then used my magic of illusion to hide her major giveaways that you two were related, such as her matching necklace, and her slightly shimmering skin. I then used my magic to implant her as my twin into the memory of everyone at our school so it doesn't seem suspicious." He told me and Silver, before getting cut off by me.

"Then how can you explain the fact that I didn't have her in my memories then, huh?" I demanded.

"I guess that an illusion of someone can't be cast onto their direct family members… So that's why my parents grounded me for not vacuuming the living room…" Gabriel confessed with a sigh earning a laugh from Silver."If you let me, I'll continue. Everything else about her was the same. Her personality, her interests, and even the fact that she knows Luna's true love is-"Stella covered his mouth with her hand, glaring at him whilst doing so.

"You can't tell her who that is, Gabriel! You would mess up the Space-Time Continuum! She will find out who it is on her own, without our help! It has been written in the stars for all of eternity! If you told her directly, you might potentially change the world's **Fate**! At the rate she is going at right now, the word will be saved! You must not interfere!" Stella screeched while using a Solar Magic Sacred Arts spell: Sun make -. With Solar energy, she formed a tool that keeps him from talking. "Are you going to kill all chances for our planet to not explode?" She asked maniacally. He shook his head no which she smiled to and dispersed her magic. "Good. So before that outburst, Gabriel is right. I may have appeared as someone different, but I am the same on the inside. I am sorry, sister, for not telling you sooner. Please forgive me." Stella said with tears forming in her eyes. I embraced her in a hug.

"It's okay, Stella. It was for the greater good. You had good intentions. As an older sister, I am proud beyond words can even describe you. You spent so much time just trying to find me when you could have been having fun. I couldn't have ever asked for a better sister. Thank you so much." I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. I ruffled her hair as she cried into my shoulder, I whispered into her ear,"It's okay, Stella. Please stop crying, sis." She rose her head from my shoulder and wiped her eyes. Her face was flushed a little while her eyes were red from crying.

"Thank you, Luna-Chan." I kept her in my left arm as I wiped my tears from my eyes using my right hand.

 _What have I done to get such an amazing sister? Stella, I will protect you no matter what. Nothing will ever come between us. I promise. I won't ever lose you, Stella-San._

 **Author-Chan Here! Thank you for reading this chapter of Fate. This entire chapter of sappy moments kept me very emotional. If it was too emotional for your tastes, well, I don't know what to tell you. Last night, I saw the most recent episodes of NCIS with my family and I was crying, punching a pillow, yelling at the screen, and then was happy. My family doesn't want me watching shows with them anymore… Regardless, I have to go work on this one cosplay of mine. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

- **Before you start reading, go download this song.**

 **It is The Theme of this series, Journey On (This is My** **Fate** **)**

 **(Also, this is the Ballad of Stella and Luna Starshine)**

/score/5b087e9b7a39fd1f95b80579/edit

Third Person POV

 **(Yes. For the first time in the history of** **Fate** **, a chapter is in the third person. Shocking. Author-Chan will be leaving now….)**

Silver was feeling very out of place as the sisters were hugging after meeting each other for the first time after almost 400 years. He looked over to Gabriel as if he were saying," Are you real or not? I don't even know anymore. I don't know who this 'Stella' girl is, I don't know who you are, I only know Luna! What even is today?" Gabriel looked at him and chuckled. He approached Silver and put his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel leaned into Silver's ear.

"The names Gabriel. Don't worry. I'm real. Stella just needed to hide who she was for a little bit." He whispered to the confused blonde with a smile barely showing. Silver nodded.

"Okay then, Gabriel. I trust you. I'm Silver." He said as the strawberry-haired boy stepped back a little. Stella looked over and chuckled. When Silver looked back to the girl's, Luna was looking at Gabriel and him like they were crazy as Stella had her phone out taking pictures saying something about scrapbooking her life. He just awkwardly coughed because this was getting quite awkward for him. Stella just looked up Silver at a 45-ish degree angle because of the massive height difference between them as Silver was a steady 6 foot 1 inches, while Stella is a measly 5 foot 2 inches.

"Hey, Silver. I'm Stella. Nice to meet you." Stella said in a cheerful manner. Silver just nodded.

"Same to you. Luna, can you please resume time?"

Luna kept staring at Silver, confused.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Silver asked concerned. This snapped Luna out of her daze. She looked at Silver and collapsed.

"Luna!"

"Luna-Senpai!"

"Lu!"

Stella rushed over to her sister, powering up her healing magic. Silver held up his hand, blocking her from approaching her older sister.

"Let her rest, Stella. So much has happened today and Luna has used a lot of her magic energy. She needs to rest." Silver advised as Stella nodded. He bent down to the ground and picks her up bridal style. Gabriel nodded as he led Silver to the infirmary. Silver and Gabriel were talking along the way and began a friendly rivalry. Stella had to keep them from getting into an argument because of two reasons: Silver doesn't have magic, like most of the population, and he is carrying Luna.

When they reach the infirmary, Silver lies her on a bed that is unoccupied. As Luna is resting, Gabriel doses off in his chair. Stella then realizes that she forgot her notebook.

Silver's POV

 **(Author-Chan Here. I can't deal with writing in third. Sorry about the POV change mid-chapter, but finally a piece in Silver's POV! Isn't that cool? *Crickets Chirping**

 **Oh. I guess not. *pouts Author-Chan will be leaving now….*sad)**

"Silver, I need to go grab my notebook for science. I'll be back in a few. Is that okay?" Stella pleaded. I nodded.

"It's fine. Take your-" I allowed, before getting cut off.

"Try anything funny and I will hurt you.' Stella swore on her life. I gulped. _And I thought the_ _older_ _sibling is the overprotective one… Not the other way around. But why would I even try anything funny? Luna is my friend. I may think she is kind, beautiful, and smart, but still. Luna is one of my only friends, and I don't want to ruin our friendship with my jealous feelings that could destroy the world. She'd never fall for a guy like me. *internal sigh_

"I won't. I promise."I verified as Stella glared at me, while walking out. I sighed.

I looked over to Luna. _What I wouldn't do for a kiss from that angel._ I focused on her facial features: Her shimmery, pale skin, the Smokey Eye look painted on her eyelids, little eye wings, mascara darkening her perfect eyelashes, her glossy pink lips that are slightly parted, her petite nose, her blue and gray hair framing her face, her cheeks slightly red, her purple eyes staring at me _-wait what?_

That is when I realize she is awake. _Oh, sh!t._ And the fact that I am very close to her face. I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I back up. Her cheeks are really red. As I back my head away from her face, I accidentally backed up too much and my head hit the wall. I held the back of my head in pain. When my head hit the wall, I guess I made noise because I saw Gabriel wake up. He looked over towards Luna and I. He looked pissed. _Well, I've had a good life. At least I have lived to meet an angel._

"Dude, what the hell? Give her some space!" Gabriel shouted.

"I-I was making sure she didn't hurt herself when she fell." I partially lied as I was also admiring the angel's beauty.

"When she's asleep? Wait for her to wake up!" Gabriel raged.

I was about to lose this argument when Luna spoke up.

"Guys! It's fine! Silver was concerned for my well being, so you had no right to yell at him, Gabriel. Silver, I appreciate your kind gesture, but I would prefer if I had my space, and, like Gabriel said, next time, wait for me to wake up please." Luna confronted. My cheeks were still warm from earlier and grew warmer from the praising. I also saw Gabriel blushing as well. _If he has a crush on_ _My_ _Angel, he's got another thing coming his way: My fist._

"Erm… Silver?" I snapped out of my daze to hear her angelic voice. I realize I've been staring at her unintentionally.

 _...Well, today has been interesting indeed._

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I spoke.

"Okay, I was starting to be worried because you were staring. I thought I looked like a mess." Luna admitted.

Gabriel was about to say something when I just blurted out something uncontrollably.

"You are incapable of looking like a mess, my angel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stella had just walked into the room and just walked out after hearing me, and started fangirling like crazy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

Gabriel looked like he was going to kill me. I saw him forming a ball of psychic power, preparing to launch it straight at my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna was looking at me with a blush covering her entire face.

.

.

.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I fretted receiving a nod from Luna.

"Y-yep. Th-thanks, Silver." She whispered with her face being fully red.

 _Oh sh!t._

"I was just stating the facts," I said abruptly. _What the actual hell, brain? I don't want her to be so embarrassed that she dies! I don't want to embarrass myself to death either! I may think that she is, but I would never say them out loud, at least consciously!_ I saw Luna being very embarrassed, like myself.

Gabriel gave me the death stare while motioning to the magic energy building up in his hands.

"I am not comfortable with all this praising, Silver…" Luna put forth.

Gabriel glared at me as if saying 'One last move and I will kill you.'

I tried to bite my tongue to stop myself from talking, but it was too late.

"But you deserve all the praise in the world, Luna. I'm serious."  
 _F-k._

"I warned you!" Gabriel said while releasing the magic energy.

Time felt like it was in slow motion.

I saw Luna rush towards me.

"No!" She begged in slow motion, extending her hand out to me, but never reaching me in time.

Stella didn't see this happening since she was still outside the infirmary, not knowing any of this was happening.

Gabriel had a look of pure anger written all over his face as the psychic power orb flies towards me, the array of purples swirling inside its curvature beautifully.

 _Is this what death feels like? This peaceful actually._ Then, my life started flashing around my head at a very fast pace:

My birth parents, Mavis and Zeref, putting me up for adoption because of running the risk of my father's evil side take over.

Being adopted by the prestigious and rich Lunarti Clan and being treated like royalty.

Being given anything I would have ever wanted: Sports training, Tenor Saxophone lessons, Young Men's Choir, drawing classes, etc.

Attending private school most of my life because of our riches.

I was living the dream.

My adoptive parents, Juvia and Gray, being killed in a car accident last year, losing our family's riches in the process.

Having to sell my childhood home for money and in turn buying a crappy apartment.

Moving in, crying my eyes out, blaming myself for their deaths because they were on their way to pick me up from Football practice.

Going through depression and crying myself to sleep every night.

Dropping out of Private school and deciding to move across the country.

Buying a small townhouse and having a bonfire of any ties to my past, burning everything.

Starting anew, getting a job at a local cafe, buying new belongings to rid me of my past… and moving on.

Waking up this morning late from the exhaustion after my new job.

Meeting Luna during homeroom/First period.

The encounter with Stella earlier.

The bulb of psychic magic rushing towards me.

Then, I saw the current events again in slow motion.

Luna was a foot away, but the orb was half of an arm's length away: _She was too late._

Stella walked into the room and her eyes widened as she watched the scene: _There's no chance in hell for me._

Gabriel was still raging: _I am about to die. I am literally about to die._

 _Goodbye world._

Then, it all went black.

 **Hey, you amazing people! Author-Chan here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took all week to write...Nope: It really took about 6 hours of today and like five minutes of yesterday…**

 **Asides from that, here are some notes for the characters…**

 **Silver: Please don't die.**

 **Gabriel: Jealous much?**

 **Luna: Why couldn't you run faster? *sobs**

 **Stella:...Idk what to say to you right now after the illusion**

 **Well, from the bottom of my heart, I love you all so very much. Keep being you. Author-Chan out.**


End file.
